The handling of material in tight spaces required, in many instances, the use of simple hand carts that could not lift, or heavier lifting systems that were expensive and difficult to maneuver. As a result, there is a need for a light and efficient hand truck that can provide for both the moving and lifting of materials that is light in weight, cost efficient and ergonomic.